


Caught on Tape

by Demon_Dark_Need



Series: SPN Kink Meme Fills [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean is Cas’ Son, Depends, Father/Son Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, Non-Consensual, Supernatural Kink Meme, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Dark_Need/pseuds/Demon_Dark_Need
Summary: Heed the tags and don't read if it's not your cuppa! Don’t harass me in the comments if you’re offended.This was for a kink meme fill for Jared/Jensen, but I’m not into that pairing so I changed it to what I am into! I also was never explicit with Dean’s age (about the only thing I wasn’t explicit with! Ba-DUM tss!), but in my head he’s 15. Read him whatever age you prefer!Prompt: The owner of the motel tried his best to hide his excitement when he handed Jared the key to his very special room. He is definitely the hottest costumer that ever rented one of his rooms. He didn't mind that he was with his son Jensen (10-13 yrs old) as long as he get a clip of the dad undressing and see his beautiful naked body. Hopefully he'd also get the him wanking in the bathroom.But when he watched his tapes, what he got was so much more.





	Caught on Tape

Cas was gritty eyed when he and Dean walked into the lobby of the Starlight Motel. He hadn’t planned on staying here, had planned that they’d have started the day early enough that they’d make it to his sister’s place in Phoenix in one day, but Dean had been in full teenage sulk that morning and they hadn’t gotten on the road until noon. Cas had tried to push through, but when they were still almost five hours away at 10:30 at night, he’d called it and pulled into the first motel they’d found.

“I will take literally any room you have, but I’d prefer something with two beds,” he said without preamble, leaning against the counter and rubbing his tired eyes.

He didn’t see the guy behind the counter grinning widely. “I’ve got a room with two doubles, down at the end. Nice and quiet.”

“Fantastic,” Cas said, and slapped his credit card down.

_-~~-_

The next day, the guy and his kid checked out and Smitty excitedly went to check his footage. The dad, Castiel, had been insanely hot and Smitty hoped that the guy had stripped down in the bathroom, maybe even jerked off in the shower. As he loaded up the footage from the previous night, he had high hopes that he’d at least caught the guy naked.

The video started typically enough, the guy and his kid trundling into the room and setting down their bags. The kid picked up the remote and started going through the channels while dad first fiddled with the ac and then opened their suitcases to pull out what they’d need for the night.

“Be ready,” Cas said to his kid as he made his way to the bathroom, which confused Smitty, but he was already anticipating the bathroom footage and forgot about it instantly. And the bathroom footage did not disappoint. Cas stripped down, his body unbelievably sexy and cut, and got into the shower. Smitty got his own dick out, ready to work one out in time with Cas, but that didn’t happen. The guy just showered and got out. Smitty was unbelievably disappointed and sat back in his chair, thinking about rewinding a bit to watch the guy strip down again until Cas’ voice on the screen caught his attention again.

“Good boy,” he said softly and Smitty looked up. His eyes widened when he saw that the guy’s kid was lying on one of the beds, totally naked, his knees drawn back, legs spread wide.

As he watched, Cas, also completely naked, sat down on the bed and gently caressed one of the kid’s thighs.

“Are you going to be good for me tonight, Dean?”

Dean remained silent, staring up at the ceiling, but he didn’t move an inch.

“Do you want me to fuck you dry? I’m in just the mood to do it.”

Dean’s lips immediately began to tremble. “No, daddy.”

“So I’ll ask you again, are you going to be good for me tonight?”

The tremble in Dean’s lips increased and Smitty could see the kid’s eyes grow bright with unshed tears. “Yes, daddy.”

“That’s my good boy.” Cas took the tube of lube that was sitting on the nightstand and opened it, squirting a bit onto his fingers. “But Dean, you have been extremely trying today. You delayed our start by several hours and have been sulky for the entire drive.” Cas put his fingers against Dean’s hole and started rubbing. Smitty heard the kid whimper. “You’re only going to get two fingers for prep.”

Dean blinked rapidly as the tears finally spilled over. “Please, daddy, I need more than that.”

“I know you do, sweetheart.” Cas bent over and as his lips touched his son’s forehead, he pushed a finger inside him. “But I can’t tolerate your behavior today without some form of punishment.”

A small gasp was forced from the boy as Cas pushed his finger in. He closed his eyes and though tears were still slipped out from under his eyelids, his mouth dropped open as his father started working the finger in and out. After just a few moments, a second finger joined the first and Dean’s head pressed back against the pillow, his knees still pulled far back, his legs still spread.

“That’s it good boy. Let daddy open you up. Get your sweet pussy nice and wet for me.”

Dean made a sound at that, something base and needy, his hips riding up against Cas’ invading fingers.

“Looks like you’re ready, baby. Are you ready for daddy’s dick to fill your pussy?”

Dean shook his head. “I’m not ready. Please make me more ready.”

Cas shook his head. “Maybe you’ll remember this next time you want to throw a teenage tantrum, hmm?” Cas got on top of his son and reached down to line his dick up. He didn’t waste any time. As soon as he felt the tight pucker of Dean’s hole, he held his dick steady and pushed forward. Dean’s cry of pain was beautiful, especially when his arms came up and wrapped themselves behind Cas’ neck unconsciously. As much as Dean could sometimes protest every time Cas wanted this from him, as much as it sometimes obviously hurt him, Cas could also sense that there was also something in Dean that craved this, that surrendered to him every time.

Dean cried a bit more than usual this time because Cas hadn’t prepared him well enough, but the tight grip of his sweet little boypussy was fantastic. Cas laid his full weight on him as he worked his hips, driving his cock deep into his son, listening to his little gasps and moans and feeling Dean’s arms gripping him tightly.

Eventually, Dean’s whimpers changed into throatier moans. His legs, which had drawn tight against Cas in pain, in a desperate effort to keep his father out, relaxed and spread wide again. The tears dried up and his cries of ‘daddy’ changed from pain to pleading. Cas loved this moment the most, the moment Dean realized that he loved having his father inside him, fucking him. That Cas had reduced him him to a hole desperate to be fucked.

“That’s good baby. You’re so good for your daddy,” Cas murmured.

Dean sobbed and clutched Cas close. His eyes were still wet, but he blinked the tears away. “I’m sorry I was bad earlier, daddy. I want to be good for you.”

“I know you do, Dean. And if you were good the rest of the time I wouldn’t have to do this to you. But this is the only time you’re good for me Dean.” Cas picked up his pace and groaned. He was getting close.

Dean’s breath hitched at Cas’ words and he tucked his face into his father’s neck. He kept his legs spread so Cas could fully enjoy himself and tried to think of other things. When Cas started breathing harder, he clenched his asshole to make it tighter and Cas started babbling.

“Oh, baby, Dean, yeah. So good. So good for me sweet. Gonna make daddy come, baby. Come so fucking hard.” And then Cas thrust in one more time and stilled, groaning his orgasm into the side of Dean’s head. He started thrusting again slowly once it started to subside, milking himself. “Squeeze down again, honey,” he said and Dean did, turning his head a little more to the side, trying not to hear the pleasure in his father’s groan.

Cas worked his dick inside Dean for a few more minutes, enjoying the wet feel of Dean’s body around him before he finally pulled out and laid down beside Dean. He scrubbed his hands back though his hair and then pulled the covers over them.

“We’re going to get going at a decent time tomorrow. No arguments.”

“Okay,” Dean said, and didn’t protest when Cas pulled him snug against his side. Cas shifted briefly to turn off the bedside light and the video went dark.

_-~~-_

Smitty sat in his desk chair, breathing hard, shirt wet where he’d come all over himself. He’d been hoping to get the guy jerking off, not fucking his son, but Jesus, he knew it was wrong, but that had been the hottest thing he’d ever watched.

He made sure to save the video to a locked folder on his laptop and then went to change to go to work.


End file.
